


Wooden Heart

by crawlingfiction



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Había una vez, en los confines de un pueblito cualquiera, un humilde carpintero llamado Leo. Desde joven sus manos aprendieron a construir casetas de pájaros, marcos y cuadros. Sin embargo, esas manos también crearon cuando tanto quiso destruir.El hermoso féretro de un primer amor, encontrado en los ojos bonitos de un aprendiz.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin





	Wooden Heart

_**Wooden Heart** _

Había una vez, en los confines de un pueblito cualquiera, un humilde carpintero llamado Leo. Desde joven sus manos aprendieron a construir casetas de pájaros, marcos y cuadros. Más adelante, tabiques y casas enteras. Esas mismas manos, esa misma inteligencia y habilidad, le labraron una profesión. Clientes nunca faltaban. Sin embargo, esas manos también crearon cuando tanto quiso destruir.

El hermoso féretro de un primer amor, encontrado en los ojos bonitos de un aprendiz. Un amor tan puro como prohibido en ese pueblo de creyentes del fuego y el pecado. Escondiéndose del qué dirán, las dificultades sólo eran un complemento más para el amor que se prodigaban. Pero, sólo amor no fue suficiente.

Las mismas manos que le enseñaron, le acariciaron y le cuidaron, cobijaron su trémulo y enfermizo cuerpo hasta que su calor se hizo recuerdo. Había vomitado sangre hasta desfallecer en un dolor que tampoco pudo consolar. Veneno era la respuesta. Las mismas manos que tanto crearon, grabaron su nombre en aquel reluciente ataúd caoba.

Su nombre era Hongbin.

Leo llenó los fragmentos de su casa y su mente con lo que quedaba de Hongbin, como los grabados en madera de las flores que cultivó en su jardín, ahora marchitas por la soledad compartida. También figuritas y motas de aserrín le acompañaban en la obsesión.

Sus manos podían crear cualquier cosa, menos emular la risa escandalosa y malas mañas de Hongbin. De nada valía todo esto, si sus días se resumían en añorar lo que no podía crear.

En una noche febril, se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia su mesa de trabajo. Con lágrimas a los ojos y gotas de sudor en las sienes, comenzó a diseñar; comenzó a crear. De los trazos salieron planos, y de los planos, las herramientas y el fervor.

Día y noche sin descanso sus manos crearon una última súplica.

—Su nombre será Hongbin. —Prometió a las Estrellas, enjugándose el sudor.

En la última madrugada, Leo soltó el martillo y sus manos trémulas acunaron esas firmes y lisas mejillas. Sus pulgares ampollados sintieron, durante un destello de pasión, su calor. Sus ojos de cristal permanecían ausentes, pero para su corazón, brillaban como infinitas estrellas. Construido con la más fina y blanca madera, articulado con precisión científica, pintado a mano y con pelo natural, un muñeco de madera le regresaba la mirada. Idéntico al amor que injustamente le arrebataron, aunque carente de alma. De todas maneras, Leo sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerzas. La concepción del alma escapaba del entendimiento de un hombre de pueblo como él, pero, mientras sus dedos sintieran y su mente recordara, su creación tendría una.

Aquella pasión no escapó de la atención de las Estrellas, las que atestiguaron el nacimiento y caída de aquel amor ingenuo. La Divina Providencia entregó una de ellas para aquel hombre.

Los dedos engarrotados de Hongbin se estiraron temblorosos. Un exhalo, como el despertar de un profundo sueño golpeó sus sentidos. El muñeco balbuceó su nombre. El mismo timbre y la misma desazón de la última despedida, la volvió a escuchar.

Su débil calor, sus ojos como límpidos cristales y una remembranza al más vívido recuerdo se acurrucó entre las manos ampolladas de Leo. En medio de su llanto de dicha, el viento nocturno silbó.

“ _Atreviste retar el juicio de Las Estrellas, pero, valiente carpintero, te daremos una oportunidad. Si el corazón de tu creación comienza a latir, volverá a ti. El amor que una vez lo hizo latir debe regresar con él”._

Un grillo del azul de la noche, asomó entre los cabellos de Hongbin. Removió sus patitas y en sus ojillos negros, pareció sonreír. Leo carcajeó y volvió a llorar. Quizás la locura lo había consumido, quizás el dolor lo había corrompido, pero la apuesta de un latido verdadero le hizo vivir también. Por un latido de un corazón verdadero regresaría Hongbin.

Con la misma dedicación que tuvo al crearlo, Leo le volvió a enseñar. Hongbin aprendió a caminar, a leer y a escribir. Su risita seca era como el remecer de los pinos en invierno. El pequeño Hongbin cojeaba de allá para acá y hacía de la casa un hogar. Leo le compró cuadernos y libros, pero no desempolvó el telescopio que tanto había usado en otra vida. Con cada acción de amor, el muñeco recuperaba fragmentos de su memoria y con ellas las oportunidades de un corazón verdadero latiendo dentro su pecho hueco.

Sin embargo, una vez más, el mundo exterior supuso peligros para un amor más que amor.

Leo no volvería a arriesgar su amor delante de ojos que no lo pudieran comprender, y el muñeco Hongbin fue recluido sin alternativa alguna. Ese corazón metafórico comenzaba a latir, y con ello a sufrir.

Día con día voces ajenas a su simple conciencia se cuestionaban el amor que tanto Leo le prodigaba. Se despedía al amanecer y dosis lastimeras de su recuerdo sólo hacían soportable pocas horas su ausencia. Hongbin comenzaba a anhelar lo que en otra vida parecía haber disfrutado tanto. El azul del cielo fundirse con el mar, la brisa acariciar su pelo, el infinito ser una realidad accesible cuando sientes todo posible.

Acurrucado frente al alfeizar de una ventana tapiada con tablas, la finitud pudría su corazón intangible.

—Si tanto me ama, ¿por qué no soy libre?

Libertad, una palabra extraña que se repetía en los libros que leía y releía. Compleja en explicaciones, pero tan sencilla al reconocerla. En el trinar de aves que no podía mirar, en las risas de niños a los que no se parecía, en respirar aire sin aserrín y soledad. Quiso ser libre y ver las estrellas en su telescopio polvoriento.

Hongbin sacó los clavos y se escurrió entre las tablas. El pequeño grillo le persiguió aterrorizado. Sus patitas chirriaban por el miedo, pero Hongbin no tuvo tiempo para sentir algo como eso. Su cuerpo se envolvió de luz y aunque su piel no fuera piel, bajo la gracia del sol se sintió digno de conocer el mundo que iluminaba. En el mundo había cabida hasta para desperfectos como él, y con esa fe ingenua comenzó a andar por la vereda.

La cabaña del carpintero Leo estaba alejada del pueblo, avivando su fama de taciturno y huraño. Sin embargo, el camino ribeteado de árboles y flores hizo sonreír a Hongbin. Cada nueva forma y color se proyectaba en sus ojos de cristal y esa dicha hacía su corazón latir. Podía sentirlo dentro su pecho hueco. Pudo finalmente sentirse una porción más humana, y una menos monstruo.

Las escapadas de Hongbin por una tabla sin clavos se hicieron rutina y el pequeño grillo no podía evitarlo. La sed de descubrir podía más que obedecer normas impuestas sin su consentimiento. Leo trabajaba hasta sus manos ampollar para así llegar con juguetes, libros y nuevas promesas de un mundo que conocer juntos, pero ello no era suficiente. Hongbin quería algo tan sencillo, y a la vez, tan difícil de obtener.

Pero, la dicha fue como una estrella fugaz y una ocasión fue descubierto. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Leo llorar. Un hombre tan alto, fuerte y silente como él se había derrumbado del susto al finalmente encontrarlo jugando en el arroyo. También fue la primera vez que le gritó así, que el temblor de sus manos clamó que tenía miedo de perderlo una vez más. Si para Hongbin amor era libertad, para él era resguardar. Y aquellos gritos, aquella culpa y aquel miedo no le supo a amor.

Encerrado una vez más en una habitación llena de libros y juguetes, Hongbin sintió dentro de él dejar de latir. No había un corazón ahí e igual no latía. ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho siquiera? El grillo se acurrucó sobre su pelo y lo lamentó también.

La fortuna que hacía sus brazos y piernas moverse desvaneció con el correr de los días. Sus articulaciones no envidiaban a los del triste mueble en el rincón. Quien tanto lo quería vivo lo estaba matando. Leo sostenía su mano, acariciaba su pelo y velaba sus sueños, pero aquella manita endurecía su tacto, los ojos dejaban de relucir y el cabello se desmechaba entre sus dedos.

—Su nombre es Hongbin, pero ya no es Hongbin. —Una vez Leo susurró, y casi fue otra despedida. Entre sus brazos, hasta perder por completo el calor y la razón, el fin volvería a desolar su corazón aferrado a encerrar avecillas enamoradas del cielo.

Un día más Leo fue al pueblo a trabajar y Hongbin lloró. Su cuerpo entumecido obtuvo suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Para llorar, para maldecir y para no amar. Y también tuvo fuerzas para romper la tapia de tablas y escapar. El grillo asustadizo le siguió y trató de tirar de su pie con sus antenitas.

Hongbin lentamente se arrodilló y acarició con su dedo de roble aquella cabecita.

—Él ama amarme, pero no me ama en realidad —le dijo al fiel grillo—. Si lo hiciera, amara lo que yo amo y lo que yo soy.

Hongbin miró atrás, a sus libros, a sus juguetes, al telescopio que nunca usó y a las cosas que le sabían tanto al carpintero. Vio amor, tanto amor, pero un amor que ama amar y nada más.

Paso a paso, el césped comenzó a sentirse bajo sus pesados pies, y parpadeo a parpadeo sintió su corazón ausente latir a pesar de tener que partir. Hongbin amaba al devoto carpintero, pero también amaba vivir.

Un grito detrás de él le detuvo los rígidos pasos. Leo soltó su caja de herramientas y se congeló en su sitio, mirándole fijamente. Esos ojos negros tan amables volvían a ensombrecer. Hongbin apretó los tiesos puños y retrocedió. ¿En qué punto se había vuelto un desconocido?

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? —su desconsolada voz preguntó. Hongbin agachó la cabeza—. ¡El mundo exterior es peligroso para los dos! —Señaló al cielo con amargura. Recuerdos espeluznantes de sus mismas manos cubiertas de sangre volvieron a él. Sus labios tiritaron y no pudo sostener la mirada más—. Si alguien te viera… —Se peinó el pelo hacia atrás y remordió sus labios a ojos cerrados—. Yo no podría. No podría soportar que te hicieran daño una vez más…

—¡Pudimos haber corrido el riesgo! —gritó Hongbin, raspando su voz seca—. ¿Cuándo la felicidad ha sido para los cobardes? ¡Tú arriesgaste tu vida por devolvérmela! —Le señaló con desdén. Era evidente, haber apostado un alma a las Estrellas también había puesto en juego la suya propia—. Pero, al final, acabaste volviéndomela a quitar… —Hongbin bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños hasta la madera crujir.

Recuerdos de una vida tan distante volvían a aparecer. Él riendo, él jugando, él corriendo. La lluvia mojando su pelo, la brisa besando sus mejillas, el sol calentando su espalda. Tantos de ellos de la mano de Leo, y en ese pasado, pensó que tanta felicidad se debía sólo por amarlo a él. Había sido tan feliz por vivir y tener con quien compartir. Leo no creó las nubes, las flores ni el sol, y aunque lo intentara, ese mundo artificial no era como la realidad, incluso para un muñeco de madera como él. El amor que necesitaba era uno que sólo él mismo podría prodigarse.

—Este no es el amor que recuerdo haber sentido por ti… —murmuró. Leo le miró impávido, grabándose a la memoria su expresión destrozada.

Hongbin se giró y dio zancadas bosque adentro. Las zancadas se volvieron tropezones hasta finalmente gritar y correr. A cada lágrima y a cada paso apresurado su corazón comenzó a latir derruido. Latía por mera supervivencia y entre los estertores de un alma desconsolada. Corrió hasta su cuerpo soltarse y lloró hasta sentir realmente la sal a flor de piel.

Su corazón estremeció dentro el eco de su cuerpo de madera y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Levantándose costosamente del suelo, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro y entre hipidos se quiso consolar. Sus dedos sobre sus mejillas se sintieron como la mejor caricia. Asustado miró a sus manos y palideció al ver como afinaba su piel bajo la luz de la luna. Su piel realmente se estaba haciendo piel. Se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió el calor genuino de la vida en él. Trastabilló de impresión y al ver sus tobillos torcidos esos pies humanos, gritó. Gateó hasta un charco en la tierra y miró su reflejo. Un hermoso joven de ojos cafés, cara sucia de tierra y pelo revuelto le regresaba la mirada.

El ruido entre los arbustos le paralizó.

—¿¡Hongbin!? ¿Estás bien? —asomó Leo. El grito a la lejanía le había hecho reaccionar. Su preocupación se desmenuzó a impresión, fallándole las rodillas al verlo. Aquel rostro que por años había anhelado mirar una vez más. Esos ojos hermosos, ahora aterrorizados, consolaron apenas la pesadilla dentro de aquel sueño tan irreal—. ¿Hongbin? —balbuceó incrédulo, gateando hacia él.

La brisa nocturna remeció las copas y en medio de la danza de hojas sueltas, esa voz reapareció:

“ _Sin dolor ni adversidad no reconoceríamos vivir, sin dolor ni adversidad nadie atrevería dejar de amar para realmente amar. El amor que una vez hizo latir este corazón regresó a él. Una estrella menos por un corazón de regreso.”_

Leo parpadeó a ojos llorosos y se detuvo a medio camino. Sus manos en el sueño se apretaron y se sentó cabizbajo. Sorbió con la nariz y su flequillo negro cubrió aquellos ojos rasgados.

—Llené mi casa y mi vida de recuerdos sobre ti, después de haber muerto de esa manera tan lenta en mis brazos. Tan egocéntrico… —dijo Leo en un murmullo vacío—. No sufriste más y tuviste paz, pero eso no me bastó. Fui tan egocéntrico que reté a las Estrellas en traerte aquí, de regreso conmigo... —Sus puños temblorosos arrancaron las florecillas—. Y, fui tan egoísta para asumir que todo el amor que tanto te había hecho vivir se resumía a mi… Todo este tiempo se trató de ti —sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Leo…

—Siempre se trató de ti… Tenías que vivir porque —ensanchó la sonrisa adolorida y negó—. …Amabas vivir. Conmigo o sin mí, lo hacías, Hongbin. Y eso era lo que yo también había amado de ti…

La inseguridad puede hacer tambalear hasta el más honesto de los amores. Un carpintero temiéndole a la vida y su creación tanto queriendo vivirla.

Hongbin se inclinó lentamente hacia él y posó la mano sobre su hombro trémulo, callando sus sollozos casi inaudibles. Leo subió la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos cafés que tanto había amado. Hongbin le sonrió con dulzura. Esos ojos negros y sinceros eran los que él también tanto había amado. Él había amado tanto la vida y ese hombre devoto y silente torpemente le siguió los pasos. Viviendo y amando, juntos y en solitario.

Sus dedos, aquel tacto suave y tibio de sus remembranzas, acariciaron su mejilla húmeda.

—Las Estrellas nos dieron otra oportunidad —susurró Hongbin. Los labios de Leo tiritaron antes de sonreír y sus cejas se arquearon en una mirada cargada de aquel amor de antes: bonito, sincero y que no quería temer más.

—…Y con el telescopio podemos mirarlas una vez más —prometió, apretando esa manita tibia.

Se abrazaron y, con la Divina Providencia que perdió la apuesta y cientos de almas como estrellas centinelas, el carpintero y su aprendiz pactaron su más grande creación. Un amor que siempre había sido más que amor, pero ahora en el latir correcto.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspirado en el cuento de Pinocho.


End file.
